


Spider-Phoenix:Homecoming

by daughter_of_hades_123



Series: The Amazing Spider-Phoenix [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is the Phoenix, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Spider-Phoenix, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_hades_123/pseuds/daughter_of_hades_123
Summary: “Sometimes the worst thing that happens to you, the thing you think you can’t survive… it’s the thing that makes you better than you used to be.”-Penelope Parker is still relatively young when she loses both her parents and her only friend. And it's from that spiral of pain that the Phoenix emerges from within her.From the shattered remnants of her life, she rises, reborn as the one and only Spider-Phoenix.





	Spider-Phoenix:Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a bit of a phoenix binge, do not judge.
> 
> I am still working on my other stories, so no worries in that regard.
> 
> F!Peter Parker-Anya Taylor-Joy

“ _What does it mean...t-to be broken_?”

 

“ _Well, that’s something that I think depends on who you’re asking, don’t you_?”

 

A young Penelope Parker sat on the old Victorian-style couch that located in the spacious office of one Mr. Charles Xavier. She fidgeted still not quite certain why she was here, the last thing she remembered was playing with her one and only friend Gracie, she remembered kicking the ball just a little too hard and seeing Gracie run out into the street to get it when-

 

“ _I-I killed G-Gracie_...” The words came out a choked whisper, and she can feel herself going under again. Being pulled by some powerful force she can’t quite place, but it whispers to her, calming what she is sure are the beginning signs of a panic attack underway and then she is just _gone_.

 

When she comes back, it is to a white-faced Xavier whose wheelchair seems to have skidded some short distance further back. She can feel the familiar sting of hot tears rolling down her face, recalling the incident more clearly now, remembering seeing the blonde hair that was caught in the front of the car along with the blood.

 

She recalls herself _screaming_.

 

“ _Am I….broken?_ She asks, her voice only just barely a whisper even but somehow Xavier still hears it.

 

“ _No_.” The answer is immediate and firm, just what she needs in order to steady herself. “ _You’re hurt, you’ve suffered a great loss and there is no shame in grieving-”_

 

“ _She was my only friend_.”

 

A silence fell between them in which the full weight of things settled in on her. She had lost her _only_ friend. Her only source of comfort from the bullies and hardships of life aside from her parents.

 

“ _I know_ ,” she didn’t bother to ask him how he could have possibly known. In hindsight she probably just couldn’t bring herself to care, suddenly feeling so incredibly numb to everything. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

 

“ _Penny, you mentioned seeing her in your dreams earlier.”_ She nodded. _“Was there...another there alongside her perhaps?_ ”

 

She opened her mouth about to reply in the negative when she felt a stirring within her, a surge of warmth she hadn’t noticed before taking hold of her for the second time in a row. She felt her own consciousness wrestled away from her, black creeping into her vision.

 

Everything tunneled around her. The faintest of whispers filtering through as sleep overtook her. Darkness numbing her senses finally.

 

“ _I am_ _ **The Phoenix**_ _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Down below is a poll, pick who you want to see her wind up with romantically.  
> https://strawpoll.com/hr2spr8d


End file.
